


The End of Time

by GoatTheHatEater



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatTheHatEater/pseuds/GoatTheHatEater
Summary: You never truly know what you have in life until it's gone. Pain and suffering is the only thing Akko will ever feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic! Going to have a lot of grammar mistakes, so feel free to point some of them out (I don't mind). Just a random thought I had.

The moment the world was throw into chaos was truly a sight to see. After magic became non existent , so did witches. The era of witches was coming to an end. 

My name is Akko. I was known for being the witch that failed to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. If only I had enough time…

Time, always goes by quick, keeps going while other things have stopped. The sound of the ticking seconds reminds me of a time not long ago. A time where I could has changed the faith of the world. I just needed more time…

I could have saved everyone…all my friends, teachers, and even the future of magic. Heck, I could have saved her…but I didn't. Why couldn't I have more time?

That question bothers me everyday. Why? Why did the shiny rod choose me? Why couldn't I break the seal in time? Why did I let everyone down? It pains me every moment of everyday that I could have done something to change everything, but I couldn't in time…

I suffered the pain of time. I've suffered the weight of having the world depend on you. I've suffered losing so much in just a short amount of time, and for what…

I just wanted to be happy. I wanted to finally see a world where magic was everywhere. Why couldn't I save them?! I just needed more time! 

The memories flash. All I can see is the moment I failed. I see the grin of Croix, and the deep red light all around. I hear the screams of my friends telling me one thing: believe in yourself. Did I truly believe that would work…

I start shouting spells. I'm trying to reach her. I feel my body give out as I give everything I got. Croix is clever. She knows my weakest point…

I'm almost there only a few feet away. I dodge everything throw at me, and feel a sharp pain in my side. I can't give up now. I reach her, and hold her in my arms…

Just when I think we've won…we're the heroes of the story I learned: life isn't a fairytale. At that moment there came a force…

It hit her right in the heart. I looked into her blue eyes only seeing the pain within. I hug her tighter, and begin to cry. I pull out the shiny rod hoping to save her.

I say the last words hoping to breath life into them. Nothing happened. I waited for a light to come. Why wasn't it working? Please I can't lose her…I still need her. At that moment time seemed to stop, and before I knew it she was gone

I could have saved her…I just needed more time! Why her…why not me? I stay there holding her in my arms as I cried. My heart felt like it split in two, and moment later the shiny rod began to disappear. I failed…

Today, I lay on the floor of an alley. I slowly feel my mind slipping away. After that day I shut everyone out. I ran away. I ran to get away from my problems. I ran to hide my shame of failing…

It's been almost 20 years, and a day doesn't go by that I don't think of her. Her shiny blue eyes, pale white skin, and her beautiful smile. I loved her, but there wasn't enough time…

The world is slowly ending. War has broke out between countries. People are going mad, and there's nothing to do to stop them. It's pains me to known that I started all of this. 

I hear the bomb alarming sound off, yet I don't move. I slowly lay my head on the floor, and drift to sleep dreaming of what life could have been like if I succeeded…


	2. The Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just start off with: I going to take this story a bit slow. I honestly wasn't going to write anymore chapter, but once again I got an idea at 2 am. 
> 
> This chapter probably going to have grammar mistakes too. One day I'll go back and fix them.

I wake up hours later with a slight headache. The rough ground made my body ache everywhere. I sit up and look towards the sky only to see dark grey clouds covering a darker truth. 

I hear the sound of people yelling at one another. Their anger growing every minute. I see them in violent protests, then hear the sound of helicopters. 

I lay my head against the wall of a building. I look down at my hands only to see the shiny rod. I know it's not real…it can't be real, right?

I shut my eyes tight, and open to see the shiny rod was gone. I sigh knowing I'm going crazy. I take a deep breath, and finally get up. I start walking to an unknown location. 

I pass by a window to see my brown hair a mess. I tried to fix it the best I could. I look down and stare at my ripped clothes. Thinking to myself, they've seen better days. 

I try to avoid the violence, and usually walk around the violent protests. The further I walked the more voices I began to hear in my head. 

You failed us Akko. You could have saved us all Akko. Please, Akko you let the whole world down. 

I drop down to my knee, and grab my hair. I start shouting. "Just go away," i scream "I know…i…failed…". I began to cry. 

"Akko…" a low whisper called. "You still have time…". 

"You're lying!" I shout at the unknown figure. I kept my eyes glued to the ground. 

"Akko…" it called out again. "Look up."

I was afraid of what I might find. I slowly left my head only to stare at shiny blue eyes. I had a lose of breath, as tears filled my eyes once more. 

"Diana…" I said to afraid to look away. Her name felt strange on my tongue after not saying it for so long. 

"Akko, listen to me…" she whispers. "You still have time to fix your mistake."

"How…I don't have the shiny rod anymore." I say as my voice cracked. 

"You'll find out soon…" was the last thing she said. Before I knew it she disappeared. That wasn't real…it couldn't be real. I watched her die in my arms…

I get up once more, and walk towards the edge of town. I started to question whether my mind was playing tricks, or that was truly a warning i still had time to save the world. 

I slowly turn around to look at the town. I see a fire breaking out near the center. I wave goodbye, and began my journey to Luna Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda a short chapter, but (I hope) I'll write a longer one soon. Honestly I'm writing this for my own personal benefit. I don't really care if it gets book marks, or like I just like writing. 
> 
> Well til' next time.


	3. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably going to be short. I'm unsure at the moment.

The journey to Luna Nova was rather long. I had to cross through a few towns, and hope I had enough magic to create a portal once more. It was a long shot, but you never know what might happen if don't you try.

It's quite possible that my mind was just playing a trick on me, and I was making this trip for nothing. For some reason I let myself believe that was indeed a message, and I still had time to save everyone.

Along the way I managed to hitch some rides. There really were some kind people left in this cruel world, but some of them were still raging with angry. At the rate I was getting rides I should reach Luna Nova by sundown. 

Crossing through these towns I realized something. Each of them were gloomy. They all seemed quite depressing, and shown what it truly means to fall into darkness. I could only hope to bring back the light. 

While on this journal I began to hallucinate Diana more. At first she would appear out in the distance, and slowly she began to come closer. She was whispering something…but I couldn't hear it. 

At moments I would yell at her, and people soon though I was rather crazy. They tell me nothing's there, but clearly there was Diana just standing there whispering something. 

One point in the day I took a short nap in back of one of the farmers truck. The dream I had was quite strange. It started off with Croix, and her slowly bringing darkness into the world. Then it showed me with Diana at my side, and the shiny rod in my hand ready to destroy her once and for all. 

Just when I think we've done it everything flashed white. There I stood looking down at Diana lifeless body, the shiny rod broke in half, and Croix with an evil grin saying only one thing…

"You've failed Akko."

I woke up in a sweat. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. I know I failed, but I believe I still have a chance to change everything. A chance to beat Croix, and stop all these wars that broke out over the years. I just need to keep trying. I need to keep going. I want to finally succeed. 

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. I'm tired of living in my past mistakes, and I'm ready to move forward. After the farmer dropped off I realized I only needed to go one more town over, and I would finally see Luna Nova after all these years. 

This town looked like the rest of them, dark and gloomy. It was rather small to with building that looked the same. It felt strange walking through, but at least there wasn't any violent protests. The other strange thing was that there wasn't a single person outside. 

The closer I looked it seemed the windows were all boarded up. It looked like nobody had been here for several years. It gave me the creeps, and I tried to get out of there as fast as I could. Almost to the end of town I see someone in the corner of my eye. 

I turn to what looks like an alley, and see a box move. I slowly walk towards the unknown figure, and look behind the box. I find a girl about the age of 15. She's covered in dirt, cloths ripped, with messy blonde hair. Her eyes where a shiny blue, which looked similar to Diana. 

"Please, don't hurt me!" She says while trying to move further away from me. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her while moving closer. I put on a small smile, and held out my hand to help her off the ground. 

She looks scared at first, but finally takes my hand. "Why are you out here by yourself?" I questioned. 

"Years ago war broke out around these parts. My town was in there line of fire. Everyone abandoned their homes, and some to stubborn stayed behind. They didn't last long…" she explained looking down at her feet. 

"My family…didn't make it out in time. I managed to escape, and after a while the war died down…leaving an empty town. " she began to cry after saying the last statement. 

I hug her, and try to comfort her after she lost so much. I know the pain she's going through. "I'm sorry…" I say holding back tears. 

We hug for a few moments, and continue towards Luna Nova. "Wait where are you going?" She says while running to catch up with me. 

"I'm going to Luna Nova…" I say while continuing to walk towards my destination. "I need to fix something I should have fixed long ago."

She continues to walk with me. "Can I come?" She questioned. "I don't have anything else to do."

I look down to see her innocent smile. I don't really know how dangerous this mission could be, and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. "Umm…I don't know. It's going to dang…" I began to say before being cut off. 

"Please…I don't have anyone." She said while giving me puppy eyes. She look so much like Diana at that moment. 

"Fine, but please be careful…I don't know what's out there." I say. "Yay!" She shouts while following me to the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long, and lots of mistakes. Hope to write more soon.


	4. Broom Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (once again at 2 am). This chapter was simply rushed.

This strange girl and I walked in complete silence. It was rather awkward, and she seemed to be lost in thought the whole time. 

"So…I didn't quite catch your name back there." I said trying to start up a conversation. 

"Anne Harris" she said softly, while starting at the ground. 

"Oh…nice name. I'm Akko." I said. She remained quiet after that. 

After a few minutes we finally reached the point where I would have to create a portal to Luna Nova. Not only would the portal be difficult, but I didn't have a broom to fly us there...

Looking around, this place seemed more destroyed then last time. More vines had grow on the walls, bricks were falling out, and a bunch of trash was laying around. 

Upon looking around I saw something sticking out of the trash pile. Pulling it out, it turned out to be an old broom. Luck was surely on my side. With the broom I said the spell…

Nothing happened. I stood there waiting for a spark, kick, light, just something to happen, but nothing did. I said the spell once again, and nothing. Becoming very emotional I started to yell the spell. 

My face had started to turn red, and my voice was cracking but still nothing happened. I screamed it, and tears streamed down my face. Why wasn't it working?

A few minutes later I fell to the ground holding the broom to my chest, and let out a small cry. This is my only chance to save everyone, and I can't even do a simple spell. 

"Miss Akko…are you alright?" I heard a soft voice call out. Turning around I saw Anne, and how scared she seemed to be. I looked into her blue eyes, and only saw the one person that truly made me happy…

"Diana…Im so sorry…I'm just a failure. Please forgive me…it's all my fault." I said while letting the tears stream down my face. 

I could only see her comforting smile as she grabbed my hand. She pulled me into a hug, and we stayed there so a few minutes in silence. Diana then started to whisper something in my ear…why can't I hear her…

I pull away from the hug, and see the same expression she wore before she passed away. The look of fear, as she looked at the sky. I turn to look up, and only see a bright white light. 

Moments later I look down at my arms to see Diana had disappeared. Why does everyone leave me? Why can't I just be happy…

I laid my head on my hands, and broke down. I was lost in darkness with silence all around. Excepting my faith I stayed there…

Thinking I lost…I heard a low whisper call out my name. 

"Akko…there's still time. Remember a believing heart is your greatest magic…" I've heard that voice somewhere before…

"I stopped believing a long time ago." I yelled still looking down at my hands. 

"Akko I believe you can still succeed…I've always known that you would become something great if you only believe once more" the strange voice said. 

"I don't know if I can…"I questioned. 

"You can, and you will. Everyone needs you now Akko…" Soon everything started to flash colors, and I looked up to see Anne shaking me. 

"Akko please be ok…I don't want to lose anyone else." She cried while looking down at me. 

I opened my eyes and got up. I grabbed the broom, and looked at Anne who had a confused look. Saying the words once more…every ounce in me believing the impossible…the broom began to fly. 

Over joyed, and excited I picked up Anne and twirled her in a circle. Once on the broom the portal opened up, and we were off to Luna Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can post another chapter next week, or go back to fix the ones I already have.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am, and I feel it's a bit rushed. I might edit it later, but for now hope it was kinda good.


End file.
